Dilandau, Meet Elora!
by Mystic Dragon2
Summary: Humerous fic I wrote about Dilandau and a girl named Elora. Pretty funny. Please check it out!!!!!!! PG-13 for some language, but hardly any. =) I finally sinished it!! It's me masterpeice ! At least read the first 2 chapters! Now the story....
1. The Begining

Sorry to use you Elora-chan, but I just realized how alike the two of you are!

Read Elora's genius fanfics! Her user name is 'Dilanda'

I WANT FEEDBACK!!  Please tell me if you hate or like this fanfic!  My email is spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com 

***************************

It was a normal day for Elora.  School, home, sleep, school, home sleep, etc.  Nothing every seemed to happen to her.  Or so she thought (play ominous music here)

While is school, her class was gathered in the field.  

"Hm, sound is slower then light. I care." Elora thought to herself sarcastically.

She looked up at the sun.  Its rays were reflecting off the sky.  Almost looks like a beam of light coming towards you.

"Wait a minute, the sky doesn't reflect light!" Elora said aloud.  But it was a tad too late.  A pillar of light descended from the sky around her, washing her in light. 

"DAMMIT!! PUT ME DOWN!" Elora shouted as she felt her feet leave the ground.

Swirls of multi lights flashed in front of her eyes as she was flung through the starry space.  The white light swirled around her as she felt herself spinning.

**********************

Dilandau was walking down the corridor in the Zaibach ship.  With a smirk on his face, he was preparing to take great pleasure in punishing Chesta for any stupid reason he could think of.

"Hm, maybe for putting too much salt on my food? No.  What about kicking dust on my shoes?  Nah." Dilandau thought aloud.   

Continuing his thinking, he was overcome with shock when a bunch of light splashed down on him.  A minute later, Elora fell on top of him as well, knocking him down.

Dilandau threw her off him in fury.

*SLAP*

Dilandau slapped the person who fell on him, hoping it was Chesta, so he could use that for his excuse.  But it wasn't Chesta.  It was Elora.  

Elora, face red from the slap balled her fists.  She returned the slap, equally, if not more, as hard as Dilandau had done.

Dilandau staggered; shocked that anyone had slapped him back.

"How dare you!" he growled.

"SHUT UP!  I am here in damn science class when a light takes me here and before I even have time to register where I am you slap me!" Elora shouted back.

Dilandau grabbed her and began to pull her, struggling, down one of the corridors.  Elora had had enough.  She landed a well-aimed kick at Dilandau.

Dilandau let go, in pain.  Elora started to furiously stalk away, be she ran right into Gatty.  

Elora froze, her mind racing.  

Wait a minute, Gatty?  He is a cartoon character, why the hell is he here?  Does that mean that the person she kicked was…?

Elora turned.  There is no mistaking the swa* hair.  

Standing with her mouth open, she felt herself being grabbed and pulled somewhere.  Elora remained rigid.

She soon found herself in a dungeon.   She was thrown in it.  

It was a small cell, with a single toilet and bed in opposite corners. Dilandau entered alone, looking ready to beat Elora.  He locked the cell's door behind him so she couldn't escape from the beating Elora was going to get.

"You… kicked… me…"he said slowly and dangerously. 

He raised his hand, ready to strike her.  Elora kicked out and caught him in the stomach.   Elora decided then and there, as strong as he was, she refused to listen to him and take orders from him.  No matter how dangerous and powerful he was!  Furious, he wheeled around and flung his fist at her.  Elora ducked, but tripped backwards.  But when Dilandau punched out, the keys in his hand flew loose, and landed in the toilet.  And when Elora fell backwards, she fell in the handle of the toilet, flushing it.  

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dilandau.  The toilets have no plumbing, but open up a tiny hole for the, uh… 'recycled food' to pass through, falling to the ground below.  They were a couple hundred feet above a mountain range, so the sight of the small key was soon lost.

"CHESTA!  GATTY!" he screamed out.  He heard them at the other side of the cell door, completely solid except for a small cage to deliver food to, and a small 1-foot by 1-foot 3-inch thick window.

"Get the spare keys!" he shouted, glaring dangerously.

"We have none, you asked that each cell be made only one key," Gatty said, taking a step back.

'Well break down the door!" shouted Dilandau, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, sir?  The doors were made of solid titanium, steel, and diamond by your request so no one can break out," Chesta said.

"WELL FIND THE KEY THEN DAMMIT!!!!!!!!" Dilandau screamed.

"YES SIR!" the two Dragonslayers said, saluting.

They both hurried off.

Once they were out of hearing range, Chesta said to Gatty, "Personally, I am glad he is locked in when he has this bad of a mood."

********************************

A few minutes later, Chesta returned to the cell.  "We have halted the ship and begun the search, which may take weeks.  But we have ordered a lock smith the form a new key, but he warns that this will take one week to complete."

Dilandau let this sink in.  He was furious.  He glanced at the girl, who was looking equally as furious.

"Stuck with her for a week," he thought darkly.

"Stuck with him for a week," Elora also said darkly.

***********************************

That night, both were getting sleepy. They eyed the one bed, then each other, and both made a mad dive for it.  The both landed on the same side.

A giant rustle took place as they each tried to push the other off.  In the end, they both had half the bed.

"I refuse to move," Elora said stubbornly.

"So do I," said Dilandau.

The bed was big enough for both to fit with an extra 1/2 a foot of room on either side each. 

Just before Dilandau went to sleep, a thought struck him.  This was the first time he ever met anyone like him, who refused to give up.  And as much as he despised the girl, it felt good.

*********************************************

 End of Chapter 1

* The reference to swa hair is a term my ex-friend Carol came up with.  It was her was of describing Dilandau's hair.  

*******************************************************

                           *************************

Carol and Elora surround me, I am huddled in a corner.

Carol cracks her knuckles.

"So, use MY word in your story eh?" she said, glaring at me.

"Have me get slapped and stuck with Dilandau eh?" Elora said, looking equally as evil.

"Heh heh, I um… I… HI DILANDAU!" 

They turn I run.  Safe! For this chapter at least.  

'Hoy boy, Elora's gonna kill me…'


	2. Day One

[Chapter 2]  Day one

I really want feedback.  Email me at spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com

****************************************

Elora woke up the next day.

"Why is it so dark in here when it is morning?" Elora thought to herself.  Then she remembered.  Slowly, as if scared of what she would see, she turned.  There was Dilandau on the other half of the bed, sleeping in nothing but his boxers and an undershirt.

A piercing scream traveled through the dungeon hallways, corridors, and rooms. Chesta and Gatty, still in their night clothes dashed to the cell to find Elora screaming at a now awake Dilandau.

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN NOTHING BUT YOUR BPXERS AND A SHIRT YOU SICK PERV!!!!!!!!!  DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INCREDIBLY WRONG THAT WOULD LOOK IF SOMEONE WAS TO GLANCE IN?!?!?!?!?"  

Elora lifted the bed so that Dilandau crashed to the stone floor.  

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!," Dilandau shouted back. "THIS IS MY PLACE, JUST BECAUSE I AM STUCK HERE DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO CHANGE MY WAYS.  LIVE WITH IT!"

Elora and Dilandau were glaring daggers at each other.

"Come on now, settle down," Chesta said, nervously.

"SHUT UP!" Elora and Dilandau said at the same time.

Elora tore her gaze away from Dilandau and looked through the tiny window at Chesta and Gatty.

"Can I get some new clothes here?" she said, almost demanding.

"Yeah yeah, just calm down," Chesta said, like she was a bomb about to go off.

Chesta hurried off, and returned a few minutes later with clothes.  He put them in the cage used for giving the prisoners food.  You put the food in the small cage from the outside.  You close it, and the door to it on the other side unlocks so the prisoner can get the food.  Chesta did that with the clothes.

Just as she was about to change, she froze, her eyes turning into pure ice.

She turned slowly to Chesta and Gatty.

Slowly, and dangerously, she said, "If I catch any of you peeking, when I get out of here, you will die!"  

Chesta and Gatty gulped.  Like Dilandau, they believed she meant every word. Slowly, they backed away from the cell.

Elora, somewhat satisfied, spun around to Dilandau.

"That goes for you too," she growled.

"How dare you order me around?!" Dilandau asked, furious at her nerve.  They began to glare again.  In the end, Dilandau's face was stuffed under the mattress.

In complete darkness under the mattress, Dilandau thought to himself, " I could easily kill her, or beat her down, but why don't I? Is it because she is a girl?"  No, he was never soft with girls.  "Well, at least she is brave."

"All right, I've changed," Elora said, as if she would prefer he stayed under the mattress the whole time.

Dilandau looked at her.  She was wore some Zaibach clothes that was worn for no occasion, for days spent in the ship.  It was some silver loose pants, (Chesta felt that Elora would have slayed him if it were really tight.  He was right) A plain white T-shirt with a silvery-blue vest over it.  Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

Elora quickly dashed to the window on the door.  No peepers.  With a sigh of satisfaction, she sat back down.

Soon, Dilandau and Elora heard the sound of a new key starting to be fitted.  

'6 more days,' Elora thought to herself.

Dilandau suddenly spoke up. "You never did tell me how you got inside our ship."

Elora opened her mouth to say it was none of his business, but decided to get on his better side.

She quickly explained to him about the light stuff.

"Hmmm, I have heard of the place you are from.  The Phantom Moon." Dilandau said.

"The Phantom Moon?"

"That is what I said!  Listen why don't you?!" Dilandau said.

'Just as we were getting along,' Elora thought.

********************************************

The two sat for a long time, not speaking to each other until Elora suddenly said,

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry already? It's only noon! You are pathetic," Dilandau said snottily.  His stomach gave a large growl. 

Elora was laughing as Dilandau blushed.  

"All right.  CHESTA!! GATTY!!!"

The two Dragonslayers came rushing forward.  

"Yes Dilandau-sama?"

"Food."

"Yessir."

*******************************************

 Later, the food was pushed through the compartment.  

Roasted turkey with garnish around the edges, a variety of cooked fruits, tons of types of spices, salads, cakes, and pies. And a bowl of oatmeal.

Dilandau passed the oatmeal to Elora, and began to eat the rest.  Had he looked up, he would have seen Elora's face filling with rage. She stomped over, grabbed the turkey by its leg, and with a mighty stroke, smacked Dilandau across the face with it.

He flew backwards on the bed, his nose bleeding.   Elora's shouts of rage could be heard on the other side of the ship.

After she had finished, still shaking with rage, she walked over to the food.  In an instant, all the rage disappeared and she was calm and content again.  She picked up the turkey and began to happily gnaw on it.

Dilandau staggered from behind her, holding his nose.

"If you tell anyone the bloody nose is from being hit with a turkey, I will kill you."

It was a hollow threat, and they both knew it.

********************************************

Dilandau had learned his lesson about sharing food.  And when dinner came, he promptly let Elora have some.  She buttered a roll, and began to eat it.

'You aren't so bad once you get use to you," she said between bites.

Chesta, who was waiting outside heard this.

'Why is Dilandau-sama being so different.  He has never acted this way before,' he thought to himself.  

********************************

At nighttime, Elora and Dilandau agreed to share the bed again, but under no circumstances was Elora going to let him sleep in nothing but boxers and a shirt.

Dilandau had new clothes brought to him.

He grinned.  "You probably like it better when I was only in boxers huh?"

He laughed playfully as Elora chased him around the cell.

Gatty, who was just about to leave after delivering the clothes, heard this.

"I don't believe this!  He is joking and playing around.  Almost like he is a kid again!"  He walked away, half shocked.

**********************************

Night overcame the two, none of them knowing that a third person would be joining them in the cell tomorrow.

*******************************************************************************************

  End of Chapter 2

Me: heh, hi Elora, why the angry face

Elora, glaring: making me so violent

Me (nervously) : well I, uh, he heh 

Carol (cracking her knuckles, smile angrily): thought you'd add me to the cell now huh?

Me, shocked: CAROL!  They aren't supposed to know that yet (points to the reader)

Carol: oops

Elora and Carol: Sorry reader!

They turn around.

Elora and Carol: HE'S GONE!!!

***********************************

once again I am safe, for this chapter it is.  Dun dun DUN!!!!


	3. Day Two

[Chapter 3] Day two.

Email me with comments.  I WANT COMMENTS! spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com 

**********************************

Elora yawned and woke up.  She turned, and breathed a sigh of relief that Dilandau was wearing more clothes then yesterday.

She waited for Dilandau to wake up.  She suspected that Gatty or Chesta wouldn't listen to her if she ordered food.  She waited.  And waited.  And wait-, no she stopped waiting.  She finally gave in and slapped him across the face.

"Wha-?" he said sleepily.

"Get some damn food for me, I'm starving.  

To make a long story short, he did.

Elora was eating some of the food, and Dilandau was in a bad mood from the slap.

"You didn't have to slap me!  You could've just shaken me 'till I woke up!"

Elora shrugged. "Too much trouble."

"Hmph."

**********************************

After eating, Elora was lying down, digesting, when she realized something.

"I have to use the bathroom!"

Dilandau looked at her.  "Then go," he said, pointing to the toilet in the corner of the cell.

He ducked in time to miss the slap Elora threw at him, but he wasn't quick enough to doge the kick.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?! WITH YOU HERE AND NO BLOCK OR CURTAINS!?! YOU SICKO!!!!!!!  GET ME SOME CURTAINS OR HAVE THEM BUILD A WALL!!!"

         Dilandau opened his mouth, possibly to point out that if he could have someone come in a build a wall in the bathroom, then they wouldn't be hear.  But he saw Elora's mood, and decided against it.

"CHESTA, GATTY!"

"Yes sir?"

"Bring her some long cloth and string."

"Right away sir."

**************************

Having got the stuff from the food chamber, Elora assembled a kinda curtain around the toilet.  Just before she went in, she spun around.

"If I catch you trying to see through the curtain, or even looking this way," Elora said, "I will kill you."

She entered through the curtains.  Two seconds later, she stuck JUST her hands out of the curtain, made violent chocking motions, and then withdrew her hands back.  Dilandau gulped.  He faced the other way, just so she wouldn't think he was when he wasn't.

One minute later, there was a flush, and Elora walked out, relieved.

"That's better."

******************************

Elora sat in a vacant corner in the cell to think about things.  Dilandau was practicing sword fighting, even though he had no sword.  He thrust his invisible sword out at invisible opponents. Elora soon got bored watching him, and thought about home.

'I wonder when I will return, if I will return.  Hopefully after, so then people think I have cool powers.  Better to make an entrance.  I wonder what Carol is doing.  I wish she was here.'

White light filled the room, swirling in the semi-large chamber.  With a loud boom, they heard someone's screams getting closer, and closer, and closer until…

*SPLASH* they heard something fall into the corner with the toilet.

Elora and Dilandau cautiously looked at each other, and slowly approached the toilet.  They threw the curtains aside to see…

"CAROL!!!!!!!!"

"ELORA!!!!!!!!"

Yes, it is true; Carol had made her way in the cell, landing with one foot in the toilet. She blushed as she helped Carol out of the toilet.

"I wish I was back on Earth!" Elora shouted.  Nothing.

"DAMMIT!!  Why won't it work anymore?"

She noticed Carol's look of confusion, and explained.

"So you are stuck with Dilandau?" Carol asked.  Elora simply pointed her thumb at Dilandau, as if she would rather not look at him.

"Yep, it's him.  Recognize that 'swa' hair anywhere."

"Well, at least I got company now," Elora said.

*****************************************

Carol quickly got used to being in chamber.  Elora trained her not to take any crap from Dilandau, which displeased Dilandau greatly.  

         They were all dining on pheasant under glass, with baked potatoes, steak, and rolls. But halfway during the dinner, Dilandau's stomach gave a huge rumble.  Not the hungry kind of rumble though.

Dilandau held his stomach.

"Oh shit."  He said, and ran to the toilet.

Carol and Elora stared at each other when a load, disgusting sound filled the room, echoing off the walls.  The two girls quickly pushed the food away.  So much for eating.

Then, the most horrible smell filled the room.  Elora and Carol were practically chocking.

"My god man!!  What the hell have you been eating?!" Carol said between chock's. 

They heard something continually hit the water.  They nearly threw up.

"Dilandau *choke* has, *cough* dia- *cough* rea!" Elora sputtered.

**********************

Now, even though the ship had stopped so that the crew could search for the key, they were still suspended a few hundred feet in the air.  And when Dilandau flushed, they were no longer moving.  So, his 'recycled waste' fell directly down…

***************************

Folken growled as he pushed aside a rock.  A stupid, tiny key.  Where the hell is it?

He glanced at the other workers.  One particularly tall one kept bullying the others into doing work for him.  Folken was about to take care of him when…

*SPLAT!*

Something fell from the sky on his head.  Running down his face.  Yep, you guessed what it was.  He cried out in disgust, while the rest had great laughs.

**************************************

Elora, Carol, and a very embarrassed Dilandau sat in the room, trying to fan the smell away.

"In Gaea, you only have to go about once every 3 months, but when it comes, it comes bad."

****************

By then it was nighttime.  

"Carol and I will split the bed." Elora said.

"NO! Where do I get to sleep you ignorant bastard?" Dilandau shouted.

"WHAT?!" Elora said, doing a flying leap from the bed on him.  There was much wrestling and fighting.  In the end, Elora won.

"Fine, but I get it tomorrow." Dilandau said.

Elora smiled sweetly.  "We'll see."

**********************************

****************

********

End of Chapter 3

******************************

Elora and Carol advance on me.

Me: Come on, it wasn't that bad.

Carol: I landed in a toilet!  My sock is still damp!

Elora: You nearly made me sick with the smell!

Me: come on now, don't hurt me.

Carol: And why not?

Me: uh, because WATERFALLS, RAIN GEYSERS, RIVERS LAKED, OCEANS, STREAMS, TONS OF WATER SWIRLING POURING FALLING SPREADING TRICKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!      

Carol and Elora sprint to the bathroom.

    "WE'LL BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Day Three

Finally, Chapter 4 is complete.  Here it is!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------

I apologize for using your names Elora-chan and Carol-chan.  Email me with comments at spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com 

Be sure to catch the rest.   (this is my first fanfic on this site)

-------------------------------------------------

Elora opened her eyes.  Someone was in her house!  A burglar?

Slowly, as if dreading it, turned, to see a girl sleeping next to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Elora screamed, "WAS I DRUNK?! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!  OH MY GOD NO! SAY I DIN'T SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GIR-…"

Then she remembered.  "Oooooooooh yeah, I'm in Gaea!"  She let out a huge sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, her animal-like screams had woken up Carol and Dilandau.  Actually, woke up the entire population in the enormous Zaibach ship.

*************************************************

After Elora had calmed down, she went to use the bathroom.  She closed the curtains behind her.  Dilandau, however, was still half asleep.  But he became full awake when he walked through the bathroom curtains, thinking it was vacant.

Elora's scream echoed through the castle, shattering some glasses, even managing to crack the enormously thick glass on the cell door.  Dilandau's face was completely red as he hurried out of the 'bathroom.'

A few seconds later, Elora, looking more dangerous then a fleet of guy-melefs with invisibility cloaks, hurtled after him. 

Her hand swung through the air and with a resounding SMACK she caught Dilandau on his face.  Easily the hardest anyone had ever smacked him.  But then again, no one else HAD ever slapped him before Elora.  Carol just stayed on the bed, watching.

Dilandau rose angrily, and slapped Elora back. "It was an accident you incompetent female!"

Elora slapped him back. "SHUT UP you stupid useless male!"

"Do you want to take this outside?!"

"YES, as a matter of fact I do!"

"um, guys, we can't go outside, were stuck remember…"

"FINE!  Do you want to take this inside?"

"YES as a matter of fact I do!"

"Fine then, right here right now."

"Fine"

Elora and Dilandau growled at each other.

"I won't stand being treated like this anymore!" Dilandau shouted!

He raised his hand to slap her, but she shifted, so his hand went somewhere else.  Her chest.

Elora sucked in her breath.  Carol dove for cover. Elora's fist clenched and unclenched.  Dilandau's anger quickly turned to fear.

"Heh heh, you see, you moved, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

******************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Dilandau was still holding ice to his swollen check.  He felt it, and winced.

"It was a freakin' accident," he muttered darkly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Elora shouted, her temper still at its peak.

"Nothing, nothing," Dilandau said, grinning in what he hoped looked innocent.

"Good."

"Elora, don't you think you are being a little harsh on him?" Carol asked.

"He's the all-powerful knight.  He should be nice to girls!"

"He wasn't very nice to Hitomi, remember?" 

"That's because Hitomi is a dirty slut," Elora said.  She always disliked Hitomi.

"Yeah, she's a pendulum-swinging bimbo," Carol agreed.

Dilandau spoke up.  

"Um, girls?"

Elora spun around, as if daring him to speak.

"How are you going to get back to the Phantom Moon?"

Elora and Carol looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Dilandau said nothing.

"That is a problem," Elora said, talking to Carol.  "How are we going to get back?"

Carol answered, "how about we box ourselves up, slap on some postage, and mail ourselves to Eart-, I mean the Phantom Moon?"

"Don't have the money for postage."

"I got $0.25"

"Ha.  That maybe would get us to the other side of the ship."

"Remember Hitomi?  Let's say 'I wish I was back on Earth!' or wait for Sora to sing, so we grow wings and disappear back at Earth."

Elora looked at Carol and said flatly, "I am not doing anything that dirty whore did."

"True, true."

Dilandau interrupted.  "We could fly you to the Phantom Moon."

Carol was about to agree, when Elora instead said, "I am not spending any more time with you then I have to."

'So much for that,' Carol thought.

*******************************************

Elora and Carol thought about getting back through lunchtime.  Elora hardly noticed that she was eating big scoops of butter plain.  When she did, she coughed.  

"EEEEEEEW!  I was eating just butter?  Why didn't you tell me?"

Carol said, "I wasn't paying attention either."

Elora rounded on Dilandau.  

"I wasn't paying attention ei-"    *SMACK!*  His words were cut off by a slap.

Dilandau sulked in the corner, muttering to him self.

"I didn't even get time to defend myself, it's not fair.  She is all nice to that other girl but not me.  It's sure as hell not fair…"

***************************************

Nighttime came.  Elora began to feel sorry for Dilandau, and let him sleep on the bed this night.  Carol got it also, because she was new here. (Makes it sound like a club)

There was another reason, of course.  Elora didn't want to wake and think she turned into a drunken lesbian overnight.

Nighttime came and over came Carol and Dilandau, but not Elora.  She lay awake on the cold floor with only a few extra sheets the Dragonslayers had given her.  She wondered, how were she and Carol going to get away from here later on.  Maybe she has to be bored, like at Science, or outside.

'Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when it comes,' she thought, and fell asleep to her oddball dreams.

**********************************************************

****************************************************

**********************************

End of Chapter four.

Uh oh.  I sense a beating coming on.

Elora and Carol: SHAWN!!!!!!!!

I stand corrected.

Me: Yes?  Are you looking for innocent old me?

Elora: I think you know why you are getting this beating.  Not there is no escape!

Me: but whatever did I do?

Carol: Don't play dumb.

Elora: we are going to give you a beating you will never forget.

Elora and Carol: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Elora and Carol: huh? He's gone.

Elora: Damn, a little too long on the sinister laughing.  Next time, let's laugh with our eyes open.

Carol: deal.

Me: whew.  Close one. 

**********************************************************

That little thing where Carol suggests sending her and Elora in a box to Earth is something I can imagine my 'acquaintance' Carol suggesting.

--------------------------------------

Next chapter.

What's with these psycho dreams?  Is Carol having visions of her own?

Don't miss it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J 


	5. Day Four

CELEBRATION!!!  
  
Chapter 5 is finished.  
  
Dedicated to my friend Elora and to my acquaintance Carol.  
  
Email me with comments at spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com  
  
My 5th chapter shall now begin.  
  
********************************************  
  
The morning sunlight streamed through the halls of the dungeon, but not the chambers themselves. Elora slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Quickly, she slapped herself across the face. 'I am not drunk and with a girl,' she said to herself  
  
She rose.  
  
"Damn, those two are always sleeping," Elora said to no one. She grinned, and slowly crept over to Dilandau. Just as she was about to rudely awaken him, he turned. Subconsciously, his hand reached out. And grabbed Elora's chest!  
  
Dilandau was awaken with quite a few slaps.  
  
Elora and his got into a debate.  
  
"It was my subconscious mind! It is your own fault!"  
  
"SHUT UP! It was yours!"  
  
"I'm not standing for this!" *SLAP*  
  
Elora clutched her cheek, fuming. "Now it is on," she growled.  
  
The noise woke Carol up. Once again, the sight of fighting greeted her.  
  
"Can't you guys stop for a minute?" she said nicely.  
  
Dilandau spun around. "What do you know you pathetic weakling?!"  
  
Oh boy, was THAT ever the wrong thing to say. Carol slapped him so hard it knocked him backwards. Before he fell completely to the ground, she kicked out and sent him hitting a wall, knocking him out.  
  
"You should expect more from my best friend!" Elora said, as though he saw it coming. Elora turned to Carol.  
  
"Nice job."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I see you went easy on him."  
  
"Of course, or else he would be able to fit through the food slot."  
  
The two began giggling.  
  
Carol abruptly stopped giggling. "Oh yeah, I had a funny dream."  
  
Elora stopped too. "About the dancing-blue-tie-dyed-cupcake?"  
  
Carol shook her head. She looked away, staring at nothing.  
  
"I was at school, walking along, when you came and joined me. We talked, and then you grabbed be and *CENSORED* me and then *CENSOREDCENSORED CENSORED* ."  
  
Elora looked horrified and disgusted.  
  
Carol smiled, and said, "just kidding, or else it would be a nightmare."  
  
Just then, a huge breakfast/lunch complete with dessert was shoved in the food slot.  
  
The two began to eat while Carol told what REALLY happened in her dream.  
  
"We were walking together, when Dilandau walked over. That's when we realized that we weren't on Earth at our school, but in the middle of a Zaibach battle! Dilandau then turned into a toaster! And then the soldiers were shouting at us to make toast in order to win the war."  
  
"Another one of your psycho dreams eh?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Carol said.  
  
"So what the hell does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know. Dilandau was in it though."  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
A thought struck Elora. "Maybe you are having visions of your own!"  
  
Carol glared at Elora. "WHAT! Hitomi's visions were true, and made since. Unless Dilandau already has, or will, turn into a toaster, it is just a psycho dream! " Carol shuddered. "And never say that slutty bi*** and I have something in common!"  
  
  
  
Dilandau began to stir.  
  
"Food, water!" he gasped.  
  
"Sorry," Carol said, shoving the last spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "Ate and drank it all."  
  
Dilandau sighed. "I hate girls. I am never getting married."  
  
Elora said, "Does that mean you'll get married to a guy?"  
  
  
  
It was Dilandau's turn to do the slapping there.  
  
**********************************************  
  
An hour later, Elora was nursing her bruises. It was painful, but worth it in her opinion.  
  
Carol of course was laughing about it.  
  
Dilandau kept muttering, "3 more days, 3 more days, 3 more days."  
  
  
  
Elora looked in her pockets of her old clothes (before she got the Zaibach ones)  
  
"I still have some Gobstoppers candy!" she said, pulling out the multi- colored box.  
  
Elora and Carol happily eat them, until Dilandau finally went over and said,  
  
"Give me one."  
  
"Say it nicely."  
  
Dilandau had the urge to rip off their heads.  
  
"Give me one now."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm. No."  
  
"CAN I PLEASE HAVE ONE DAMMIT?!" Dilandau roared.  
  
"Lose the 'dammit' part."  
  
"CAN I PLEASE HAVE ONE?!"  
  
"Yes, oh, wait. sorry, all out."  
  
Carol and Elora burst into laughter at the sigh of Dilandau's face. Twisted with anger.  
  
They tossed him one, still laughing. He bit down on it. Hard.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!!!!!"  
  
"You don't bite on them immediately, you have to wait!" Carol cried out.  
  
Dilandau was holding his mouth. "I think I broke a tooth!"  
  
"Let me check," Elora said.  
  
She peered in his mouth. "Just chipped it. Here, let me get the whole thing out for you!"  
  
She punched him in the mouth hard where the tooth was. The tooth came flying loose.  
  
"Luckily it wasn't a fully grown one yet!" Elora said cheerfully, as Dilandau held his now more painful mouth.  
  
"You were just looking for an excuse to punch out a tooth," Dilandau said quietly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOI SAY?!" Elora said.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Elora went to the toilet, and flushed the tooth down.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Folken lowered his fork into the delicious food he had been served. It was all right for HIM to get a break, but not the others.  
  
He put the fork in his moth, and began to chew. But something wasn't right. He felt something hard in his mouth. He spit out a tooth. After close examination, he realized it wasn't his. Disgusted, he flung it as hard as he could away from him.  
  
Just then, a man who was bending over and searching the ground shouted, "I FOUND IT!!! I FOUND THE KEY!!"  
  
Just then, however, the tooth struck the man in the ass. He lept up and let go of the key. It splashed in the river, and made its way downstream.  
  
Folken cursed. "Where does that stream lead to?" he roared.  
  
"A giant lake sir." Answered a nearby man.  
  
Folken suddenly looked grim. "All of you will search the bottom of the lake until you find it!" he said.  
  
Many groans, but none to Folken's face.  
  
"Get to it," he growled.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Elora and Carol decided to try and get along with Dilandau for now. They let him have the bed all to himself that night. He was happy. He never suspected that they had put his hand in warm water as a prank overnight. *sigh* I knew their short truce wouldn't last.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
***********************************  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
**************************************************  
  
Carol and Elora: HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Me: now, now, it was a harmless little joke  
  
Elora: I did WHAT to Carol in her dream?!  
  
Me: nothing, nothing at all! (nervous)  
  
Carol: If I were you, I would be worried about Dilandau, he must be furious!  
  
Dilandau: WHERE THE HELL IS THE AUTHOR OF THE FIC????!!!!!  
  
Me: my cue to exit  
  
(zips away before anyone can stop him)  
  
*whew*  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hiya! Be sure to catch the next chapter of Dilandau, meet Elora!  
  
  
  
And I myself like Hitomi the best out of the Escaflowne gang. But in real life, Carol and Elora hate her. They do in my story as well!!! Just so ya know. 


	6. Day Five

Congratulations. My sad human self has done it again. Yet another portion of the story is done. Is it funny? Sad? Stupid? I'll let you decide. So, let's cut the crap and go on to-  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
Dilandau awoke in the middle of the night. He looked down, and was shocked at what he saw. He had wet his bed!!!!!!  
  
Then he spied a cup half-hidden, under one of the Phantom Moon girls' blanket! He realized what went on. He also realized he still had to go. Quietly, he crept to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't wake them. They could be very temperamental.  
  
***********************  
  
Background reading-  
  
Elora on her own: trouble  
  
Carol on her own: trouble  
  
Carol and Elora together: OH MY GOD RUN!!!!! OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!!!  
  
Now, back to the story  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Elora woke up. Squinting for her eyes to adjust in the darkness, who felt her way to the bathroom. She threw open the curtain for her to go. She didn't realize someone else was there.  
  
Elora once again let out an ear-curling, glass-shattering, stone-breaking scream. Luckily for the rest of the Zaibach crew, Gatty and Chesta had put soundproof pads around the cell. (They learned their lesson from her last few screams)  
  
Carol opened her eyes. She saw Elora smacking the crap out af Dilandau. Again.  
  
"Elora! Every morning I wake up to find you beating the crap out of him and shouting!" Carol said.  
  
Dilandau let out a sigh of relief. If Carol asked Elora to stop, Elora would.  
  
"Could you at least beat the crap out of him without the shouting?" Carol plopped her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Dilandau's smile quickly faded.  
  
"You freakin' nasty bit**! You should let us know that you were in the fuc**** bathroom! How the hell are we supposed to know if you are to damn lazy to give us a sign?!" Elora said in a fierce whisper.  
  
After Elora had finally stopped, Dilandau was muttering to himself again.  
  
"Last time I walked in on you, I got a beating, and now you walk in on me, and I still get a beating."  
  
"Did you say something?" Elora sweetly.  
  
Dilandau smiled evilly. "Maybe."  
  
Elora's sweet expression quickly turned to a fierce glare.  
  
Dilandau's smile quickly faded. (I can understand why. If Elora had ever been glaring at ME like this, I would be running as fast as I could in the other direction.)  
  
Elora grabbed her pillow and whacked Dilandau across the face.  
  
"Well perhaps you'd like to share it?"  
  
"uh, I forgot it."  
  
"Oh, convenient for you." Elora crawled back into her bed. Before closing her eyes, she said, "try one thing, anything. I dare you."  
  
Her voice was so- so- ominous, scary, and evil that Dilandau knew he wouldn't dare.  
  
Dilandau silently took off the sheets of his wettened bed, and whispered as loud as he could for Gatty. He obviously didn't know about the soundproof pads.  
  
Finally, he checked the bottom of his boot to see if it was still there. It was.  
  
Dilandau's little pocket communicator. He hissed orders into it for Gatty to bring him new sheets.  
  
A few minutes later, they were stuffed through the slot to Dilandau.  
  
He changed them, and gave Gatty the old ones. He growled, "Don't speak a word of this to anyone."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next morning, Elora woke up again. She checked to make sure Dilandau was still in his bed before using the bathroom.  
  
Carol woke up a few minutes later, followed by Dilandau.  
  
"Hey, don't I get some Zaibach clothes??" Carol asked.  
  
Dilandau grumbled something no one else could make out, and promptly got Carol some new clothes.  
  
Carol changed in their little bathroom. She, too, indicated instant death to Dilandau if he peeked.  
  
"Like I would," Dilandau said grumpily.  
  
**********************************  
  
After enjoying a breakfast of pancakes, French toast, cereal, juice, and muffins, Elora had a thought (Newsflash! Elora thinks!)  
  
"I haven't taken a shower the entire time I was here. 5 days! I feel really nasty."  
  
"I agree," Dilandau said.  
  
"Me too," agreed Carol.  
  
"GATTY! CHESTA!!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!" Dilandau shouted.  
  
They came running, flinching, as if expecting a slap. Then they remembered, he couldn't slap them. Relieved, they asked, "Yes sir?"  
  
"We need to take a shower here," Dilandau said. "Separately." He quickly added when he caught the gaze Elora was giving him.  
  
"We'll see what we can do sir." Chesta promptly replied.  
  
A few minutes later, they came back.  
  
"We can poor water over the top so it seeps through the fault in the rock on the ceiling, but you will need to make your own shower curtains. Unless you don't want an-"  
  
Chesta was cut off my Elora shouting, "OF COURSE WE WANT THE DAMN SHOWER CURTAINS!! THAT BI*** IS NOT GONNA SEE ME NAKED TAKIN' A SHOWER!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************  
  
They had their 'shower' set up. Chesta managed to get Elora and Carol some swimsuits. But when Dilandau asked for one,  
  
"Sorry sir. We only have female suits. Unless you would like a female one."  
  
Dilandau controlled his rage. "Never mind"  
  
Elora came speeding over. She grabbed Dilandau by the hem of his shirt.  
  
"YOU BETTER TAKE THE DAMN SWIMSUIT WETHER OR NOT IT IS FOR GIRLS BECAUSE I AM NOT TAKING ANE DAMN CHANCES WITH YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"I REFUSE!"  
  
Elora slapped him back and forth with her hand.  
  
"YES YOU WILL!!!"  
  
"NO I WON'T!!!"  
  
*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*  
  
"YES YOU WILL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO I WON'T!!!!!"  
  
*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*  
  
"YES YOU WILL!!"  
  
"ALLRIGHT, I WILL!!!!"  
  
*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*  
  
"Oh wait, you said you would. All right, take back those last six slaps." Dilandau rubbed his sore cheeks.  
  
*************************************  
  
Soon their little shower was set up. Dilandau was forced by Elora to wear 3 swimsuits so nothing showed through. However, they were rolling in laughter when they saw Dilandau in his one-piece women's swimsuit.  
  
Carol and Elora were wearing silver-black two-pieces. The water began dripping down, away from the bed areas. The water soon began to increase. All the water hitting the ground went down the drain at the floor.  
  
Six times did Elora slap Dilandau, because she thought he was looking. But other then that, she and Carol never stopped giggling at Dilandau in a female suit.  
  
They used the Zaibach brand soap and shampoo supplied to them.  
  
****************************************  
  
They all dried up, and changed back. Elora slapped Dilandau another 3 times, and Carol another 2 times when they thought he was peeking at them change. (They changed at different times)  
  
How many times of the 5 he really WAS peeking, is classified info however. =)  
  
*************************  
  
They three were getting along better by dinner. Even though he changed back into his normal clothes, Elora and Carol were still chortling at the sight of Dilandau in a women's suit.  
  
Annoyed, he bit off a piece of the steak on his plate.  
  
*******************************  
  
At nighttime, Elora got the bed. Carol grudgingly shared the bed of blankets with Dilandau.  
  
"If I feel your hand anywhere near me, I will kick the crap out of you," Carol warned Dilandau before they went to sleep.  
  
'That's comforting,' Dilandau thought.  
  
And with that, Dilandau went to sleep, praying that his subconscious mind didn't move his hand anywhere.  
  
***************************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
**************************  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
Me (surprised): You, you aren't gonna try and kill me in this chapter?!  
  
Carol: Nope, nothing bad happened to us this chapter really.  
  
Elora: yeah, you gave us some pretty good laughs.  
  
*Both burst out giggling, remembering Dilandau. *  
  
Dilandau: WHERE THE HELL IS THE AUTHOR!  
  
Me: uh oh  
  
Dilandau (grabbing my shirt): You made me get slapped countless times this chapter, have me wet my bed, AND wear a girl's swimsuit!!! You are dead!  
  
Me: ELORA, CAROL!! HE JUST SAID HE WANTED TO SLAP YOUR ASSES!!!  
  
Elora and Carol: WHAT!?! THAT LITTLE-  
  
Elora and Carol grab him and start beating the crap out of him. I make my escape.  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Hiya! I'm the author!! Be sure to check out the next chapter! Only 2 days left, or is it???  
  
Meanwhile, try to calm Dilandau down for me if you have spare time!  
  
Cya!!!  
  
******************************************** 


	7. Day Six

CHAPTER 7!!!!! It is done! (as you can already see)  
  
  
  
Feel free to email me at spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com  
  
So here we go!-  
  
*************************************  
  
Carol yawned and rolled over slightly to the left. Unfortunately, there wasn't any more bed lightly to her left. She crashed to the floor. Talk about a rude awakening.  
  
She got up, wincing. Well, as long as she was up, she was going to watch some TV.  
  
"What TV?" Carol remembered. This chamber was so boring. They didn't even know how to go back home once they did get out.  
  
Carol glanced around. The floor was still slightly damp from their shower.  
  
She woke up Elora, who didn't seem to like it very much. But nevertheless, she would only slap Dilandau.  
  
The two heard Gatty bring in some food. Just before closing the hatch, he called Elora and Carol over to him.  
  
Checking to be sure Dilandau was asleep, he whispered, "Do you think you could slap Dilandau a few extra times for me? He is always bullying me."  
  
They both grinned.  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
Eventually, Dilandau slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'Please don't let me have accidentally touched Carol in my sleep.' He thought to himself.  
  
He saw Carol and Elora already eating the huge breakfast.  
  
'Today, I am going to try and get them in as bad as a mood as I can to pay them back for all their slaps. And I will slap them back if I have to.' He thought.  
  
He went over and began eating too. Soon, Elora said, "Carol, scoot closer."  
  
"You're nasty Elora." Dilandau said. Then in a mimicy voice, said, "Carol scoot closer. Perv."  
  
Elora was mad. "NO! I wanted to whisper something in her ear!"  
  
"EEW! You sick horny bit**!" Dilandau said, enjoying the look of rage on Elora's face.  
  
"NO!!! IT WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!" Elora screamed, slapping Dilandau. As Dilandau had resolved, he slapped Elora right back.  
  
Carol and Elora practically flew from their seats, and beat the crap out of Dilandau. From then on, Dilandau decided that he would rather be on their good side.  
  
While Elora was using the bathroom, Carol asked Dilandau, "Do you know any games to play?"  
  
Dilandau said, "no."  
  
Elora came out of the bathroom. "Teach us how to sword fight then."  
  
Dilandau stared at her suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
Elora shrugged. "No reason."  
  
In the end, Dilandau agreed.  
  
********************************************  
  
Dilandau managed to get 8-inch tall wooden poles for Elora and Carol to practice with.  
  
"Um, aren't these too short for a sword," Carol said, looking at the pole.  
  
"No, no, these are just representing the handles. Normally, the handles are a lot less plain, but this is the best we can do."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"All right, show me how you would hold it with two hands."  
  
Elora and Carol grasped it with two hands.  
  
"No, you got to have your left hand at the top, and your right hand at the very bottom. Then you hold at an angle," He demonstrated, "and charge like this." He charged at an invisible opponent.  
  
"What about one-handed?"  
  
He made some more demonstrations.  
  
***********************************************  
  
After a few hours of that, he began to show them how to block other's swords.  
  
"When you see a flash of light tilting towards the right, you hold your sword in front of you, and down. Sometimes, you have time to hear the sound. If the sound gets higher, then it swinging upwards."  
  
************  
  
They practiced all morning; ate a quick lunch, then started again.  
  
"I promise to get you two swords if we have time before you go to the Phantom Moon." Dilandau said. "I always wanted to train someone who could actually do it, rather then those stupid Dragonslayers."  
  
Luckily for Dilandau, Chesta or Gatty didn't hear this, or they would have refused to give him food or water the rest of the time, no matter how hard they would get hit after wards.  
  
Carol and Elora had great fun practicing.  
  
"I've always wanted a sword, and to know how to use it," Carol said.  
  
"Yeah, like Van."  
  
"Except with out the slutty bimbo hanging around me."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
***********************************  
  
Outside of the cell, the key fitter triumphantly held up a small silver key.  
  
"The key is finished!" he said proudly.  
  
Chesta looked at it. "Will it really work?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive."  
  
Gatty grinned. "Let's wait until one week has been up anyways, just as a punishment to Dilandau-sama."  
  
Chesta also grinned.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Elora collapsed onto the bed. She was exhausted. They heard dinner arriving.  
  
The three ran impatiently to the slot. They were hungry. After the food was retrieved, all of them were munching happily on their steak in ribs.  
  
"Food on Gaea isn't half bad."  
  
Dilandau said, between mouthfuls, "most of it is, but we got the best cooks."  
  
"Are you still after Van?" Elora asked.  
  
"Yes. And that bitch from the Phantom Moon."  
  
"I can agree about Hitomi, but you shouldn't kill Van." Elora said.  
  
Carol nudged Elora, "But Van would be dead if Hitomi is to, because she is always saving him."  
  
"Oh yeah. Never mind then."  
  
"So we are in between the Escaflowne TV series still. It hasn't ended yet," Carol said thoughtfully.  
  
"TV series? What are you talking about?"  
  
"There is a TV series showing your fight against Van and Hitomi back on the Phantom Moon."  
  
"WHAT?! People saw me get humiliated by Van?!"  
  
Carol and Elora looked at each other.  
  
"No comment."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Van looked up at the Phantom Moon.  
  
"Zaibach hasn't made an moves this last week." He said to Hitomi.  
  
"Maybe they can't."  
  
"They must be giving up."  
  
If only Van knew.  
  
************************************************  
  
Night drifted into the cell quickler then anyone had thought.  
  
"Time flies when you are stuck in a cell with Dilandau and we are trapped for week, with everything having to be shoved through the food cage," Elora said.  
  
"It could just be us," Carol replied.  
  
"Perhaps. Next time someone is stuck in a cell with Dilandau and they are trapped for a week with everything having to be shoved through a food cage, let's ask them.'' Elora said.  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
  
Everyone went to sleep, with Dilandau on the floor.  
  
"Tomorrow is our last day," Elora said, before falling asleep.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
*******************************************************  
  
End of Chapter 7. Yes, it was cheesy. I know. I am running out of ideas!! =O Luckily I have plenty in store for the last day, NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
See you then! 


	8. Day Seven, and the END!

YES!!!!!!! We are at the final chapter!! (epilogue doesn't count)  
  
So, here we are at CHAPTER 8, Day Seven!  
  
Remember, you can always email me whenever you want. spirit_of_lightning@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Fire flared around Carol. Her clothes ruffled with the wind. Giant guy- melefs paraded around the burning buildings. The hatch to one of the guy- melefs opened. A guy shouted from it,  
  
"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! BRING ME SOME TOAST!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Carol said. Just then, Dilandau came over, wearing a piece of bread on his hair. He turned into a toaster. Carol took the bread, heated it up, and threw it to the soldier. Then she woke up.  
  
"Damn, another one of my freaky-ass dreams."  
  
Carefully, as to not wake up Elora, she walked over to where Dilandau was sleeping. (on the floor)  
  
She kicked him. Hard.  
  
"Stay out of my dreams!"  
  
Dilandau, confused, rest his head back down. "What did I do this time?"  
  
****************************************  
  
Elora woke up to find Carol already awake, and sitting on the bed.  
  
"Watcha doing?" she asked sleepily. Carol showed Elora the mini pocket calendar she had with her.  
  
"Today is the day of our math final," Carol said, pointing to the day.  
  
"Is it good or bad that we are here instead of at math?" Elora asked.  
  
Just then, Dilandau snored, drawing Carol and Elora's attention to him.  
  
"Bad."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Today is the day we get out!" Elora said cheerfully between bites of breakfast.  
  
"Thank god," Dilandau said, in his normal early-morning bad mood.  
  
"WE should be the ones thankful!" Carol said, pointing to her then Elora.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Remember, you promised us, swords!"  
  
Dilandau winced. He was hoping they forgot. "All right, all right." He continued eating.  
  
Chesta then came to the cell door. "We got the key sir!"  
  
"Good! Open the door!"  
  
Gatty joined Chesta as Chesta pretended to be trying to unlock it.  
  
"Uh oh, the locksmith made they key for the cell to the right, not this one. It will be another week sir." Gatty tried to hold in his giggles.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Elora screamed, hurling herself through at the door. She punched it so hard, that there was a huge dent in it.  
  
Gatty's mouth fell open. 'She put a dent in solid titanium/steel/diamond!'  
  
"Oh no, wait, it is the right one!" Chesta said, quickly unlocking the door, laughing nervously.  
  
Dilandau, Carol, and Elora stampeded out of the cell.  
  
"FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
  
  
Carol and Elora waited a few seconds. Then a few more. And a few more.  
  
"DAMMIT!! Why isn't Earth calling us back?!"  
  
"Earth?" Gatty asked.  
  
"THE PHANTOM MOON!" Elora snapped impatiently.  
  
Dilandau didn't say it out loud, but he was kind of glad they were still here.  
  
*********************************************  
  
After much annoying asking, bugging, and begging, Dilandau finally gave Elora and Carol swords. They danced around happily, playing with the jewel- encrusted weapons.  
  
They had their old clothes washed, and were soon dressed in their regular (at least for them) clothes.  
  
  
  
They walked around the Zaibach ship, admiring it.  
  
When.  
  
Red lights started flashing in the ship. Elora and Carol, who happened to be near Dilandau, followed him into the main room. They watched a television screen. It flicked on.  
  
"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family!" Barney sang.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" everyone screamed, clutching his or her eyes.  
  
Chesta blushed. "Woops, heh heh." He pressed some buttons on a remote. The picture changed to-  
  
"HITOMI!" Elora cried in disgust. "And Van."  
  
"That dirty slut," Carol said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"She's not half-bad actually," Dilandau said.  
  
Without even taking her eyes off the screen, Elora slapped him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I remember this episode! This is the one where Hitomi is taken back to earth for the first time!" Carol said.  
  
Sure enough, Hitomi's slutty voice (in Elora's opinion) filled the room.  
  
"I WISH I WAS BACK ON EARTH!"  
  
The light came down and began to pull Hitomi up.  
  
"Quick!" Elora said, "Let's try it!"  
  
Both Carol and Elora threw their arms up and shouted, "I WISH I WAS BACK ON EARTH!"  
  
Nothing happened. They tried it again.  
  
"I WISH I WAS BACK ON EARTH!!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Elora screamed, "TAKE MY BACK TO EARTH YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sure enough, the light came down. Elora smiled innocently. "Ya gotta know how to talk to it."  
  
  
  
Elora and Carol waved goodbye to Dilandau as they passed through the roof of the Zaibach ship as if it were a hologram. They felt themselves spinning.  
  
"Where are we going to land? Three days before this happened or something?" Elora asked.  
  
Carol shrugged. They saw the earth, coming closer and closer.  
  
Then, the light thickened, so they could see no more. Still not being able to see, they felt their feet hit the ground.  
  
The light faded away.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Elora asked, looking around.  
  
"I dunno, in some office cubicle." They opened the door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Elora and Carol screamed. They were in the boy's locker/shower room. The boys turned and saw the girls, and dove for cover, and anything that would cover them. The boys grabbed anything they could find, covered themselves, and chased Elora and Carol.  
  
The two ran like crazy, and burst out the door. The newspaper press, TV reporters, and thousands of fans were lined outside hoping to get a word with the football teams that were in there. Instead, they got pictures and movies of Carol and Elora bursting out of the locker room.  
  
The security guards chased after them. "GET OVER HERE YOU PEEPING TOMS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Carol and Elora gasped for breath. They had out ran the security guard. It was then that they noticed  
  
"My foot landed in the toilet again!" (well that too, but what they noticed more importantly was)  
  
"Our swords are gone!"  
  
"Damn, they were nice ones too."  
  
Unhappily, the set off home, knowing that sometime and somehow, they would see Dilandau again (in real life).  
  
******************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
**************************  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
********************************************  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! RUN!!! RUN!!!  
  
Carol and Elora (furiously): GET BACK HERE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
ME: At least I didn't make appear in a room full of naked GIRLS!  
  
* I trip *  
  
Me: DAMN CATEPILLAR!! HOW DARE YOU TRIP ME?!  
  
Elora and Carol's shadows fall over me.  
  
Me: Uh oh, looks like a good time for this story to-  
  
-END!! 


	9. ~Epilogue~

~Epilogue~  
  
Elora and Carol DO meet Dilandau again. Their pictures were posted all over school, the city, and the country. Their video of them was broadcasted all over the world, daily for 3 weeks. Boy were they embarrassed.  
  
As for me, I'm fine. Few broken legs, arms, ribs, but hey, the doctors say I should be able to walk in the year 3028!! Lucky me!!!!  
  
  
  
(just kidding, I'm fine)  
  
This story SHOULD have a sequel comin' out, where Elora and Carol go back, but actually help Dilandau fight. A bit more serious, but still humorous. Don't expect it to come out tomorrow though (even though it might) Give my time to rest my pathetic little fingers.  
  
And Elora-chan and Carol, sorry for using your names (you sick perverts. The boys locker room, honestly!)  
  
Well, I'm sure you don't care about the rest, so I'll let you go. Who are you anyway?! Why do you just stare at me?! Just stare and stare! Never say a word! Stop it! Your eyes, they burn, they burn!!!  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
NOTICE: This story DOES have a sequel. I have already begun to write it. It is titled 'You Brought Me Back Here to go on a Date?!'  
  
Pretty self-explanatory. Elora and Carol go back, but this time, Dilandau and Chesta want to take them out for dinner! And then the battles happen. Just their luck.  
  
It should have at least its first chapter uploaded by next Sunday (beginning of December)  
  
Be sure to catch it! 


End file.
